


Femamyth (sorry not sorry)

by InvisibleasMusic



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Each chapter is a different poem, Feminist Themes, Free Verse, Marked complete for now, Poetry, can you tell I love alliteration, may or may not be added to, musings on various mythical women, my unashamed love of song lyrics and other allusions as part of titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleasMusic/pseuds/InvisibleasMusic
Summary: What it says on the tin: free-verse poetry about various female figures from Greek/Roman mythology.Featuring:"Any Other Name" (would anything have changed?)- I've always wondered what it would be like to be named Helen (full disclosure, my name is not Helen)."To be Fair" (Discordia Remix: Puppets and Strings)- How about them apples, huh (wip may be edited)."Psyche and Pandora" (Beauty is Pain and There's Beauty in Everything)- Wherein fatal flaws are discussed.
Kudos: 3





	1. Any Other Name (would anything have changed?)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to post this by the (marginally greater) free time I now have. Enjoy!

Before I was born,  
My mother decided to name me Helen,  
Because she hoped  
That I would grow up to be Beautiful,  
But I didn’t.  
And for years, the weight-  
of my name,  
And my mother’s expectations  
Pressed down on my scrawny shoulders.  
People say that in the end,  
Her beauty, the beauty of  
Helen of Sparta, Helen of Troy  
Was really a curse  
A curse that caused her nothing  
But pain,  
But the real curse  
Is living in a world that looks  
At beauty and plainness  
And finds both wanting.


	2. To Be Fair (Discord Remix: Puppets and Strings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about them apples, huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just a snippet; at some point I hope to add more, because I have lots of thoughts internet, lots of them.

For the Fairest,  
It is a wonder any goddess stepped forward,  
For in one sense, gods are never fair


	3. Psyche and Pandora  (Beauty is Pain and There’s Beauty in Everything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein fatal flaws are discussed (and I gently roast some other Greeks for a hot second).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always found the concept of the fatal flaw interesting, and I've also always felt that Pandora deserved better.

When they tell the story of Psyche,  
They always say that she was  
Punished because her beauty  
Led others to worship her,  
And not laughter-loving Aphrodite,  
Killer of Men.  
But Psyche’s crime was not the crime  
Of Niobe, of Bellerophon, of Icarus, of Phaethon  
No, Hubris had no home in Psyche  
It was not she, who claimed greater beauty  
Than white-armed Aphrodite.  
Psyche’s crime was the crime of Pandora,  
Her unquenchable Curiosity  
In truth, the two are much the same  
For both, their beauty was a trap  
And a curse upon themselves  
That led to marriage, that led to  
A box that should not be opened  
But was.


End file.
